Metang (Pokémon)
|} Metang (Japanese: メタング Metang) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into starting at level 45. Biology Metang is a robotic Pokémon with teal, metallic skin. It has a disc-shaped body with a pair of flat, gray spikes on either side toward the rear. A jet cannot scratch Metang due to its strong body. There is a gray spike in the middle of its face, similar to a nose. A pair of red eyes reside in two holes in its metallic skin. While it appears to lack legs, it has a pair of thick arms with three claws on the ends. The arms are considerably thicker below the elbow and have a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the joint. It is able to rotate its arms backwards in order to travel at speeds over 60 mph (100 km/h), and its claws are able to rip through steel. Metang is formed when two fuse together. A magnetic nervous system joins the brains of these two Pokémon. This linkage allows Metang to generate a strong, psychokinetic power, though it does not increase its intellect. This Pokémon’s high intelligence and strong magnetic field are other sources of powerful psychic energy. In addition to generating psychic power, its magnetism allows Metang to hover in midair. This Pokémon lives on . It pursues , loving its magnetic minerals. In the anime Major appearances Morrison's Metang Metang debuted in Saved by the Beldum, after Morrison's evolved whilst battling against 's . It was always seen outside its Poké Ball. Other A Metang appeared in Bibarel Gnaws Best!, under the ownership of the head engineer. It was used to attack a alongside an and , but Bibarel dodged its attack. It was eventually defeated by a combination of Ash's Chimchar's , and Ash's Turtwig's and Brock's Sudowoodo's attacks (the latter used the move via ). A Metang appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!, where it was one of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. A Metang appeared in The Synchronicity Test!, under the ownership of Alain. Alain used it in a battle against Ash's Noivern and was able to defeat it in a close match. In Analysis Versus Passion!, it was revealed that Metang had evolved into Metagross. The Ultra Guardians have a Ride Metang, which uses during their missions, as first seen in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. This Metang was prominently featured in SM095, where it battled a wild Alolan . Minor appearances Multiple Metang appeared in Pillars of Friendship!, under the ownership of J's henchmen. A Metang appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside a and , all under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. It briefly reappeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Morrison owns a Metang that evolved from his Beldum. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns several Metang that first appeared in Ring Ring Goes Beldum. He uses one to help him locate and dig up rare stones in various caves. Four others were used as standing platforms for each of the Hoenn Elite Four members. The rented a Metang, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Metang appeared in TA02. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} at speeds exceeding .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} , Poké Pelago }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 466}} |area=Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Festa 2005 Metang|Japanese|Japan|30|July 17 to August 21, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Festa Metang}} |Pokémon Rocks America 2005 Metang|English|United States|30|September 17 to October 22, 2005|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pokémon Rocks America 2005 Metang}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25||'}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 64 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 110 or higher | |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=375 |name2=Metang |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=376 |name3=Metagross |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Although it is said that Metang is made up of two Beldum, there is no visible evidence of this. In the only anime episode to date showing a Beldum evolution, Saved by the Beldum, when Morrison's Beldum evolves into Metang, it "creates" another Beldum and newly developed main body to evolve, instead of fusing with another Beldum. Likewise, if a Metang evolution is shown, it is highly unlikely it would involve two Metang evolving together. This is similar to the games. * Metang's number in the Hoenn Pokédex in Generation III and the Fiore Browser are the same: 191. * Though Metang appears to be floating in both the games and anime, it cannot have the ability . Origin Metang is made of two Beldum merged. It is visually similar to both s and s. Name origin Metang may be a combination of metal and tang (onomatopoeic sound of metal being struck). Metang is also an anagram of . It may also be a combination of metal and étang (French for the color pond blue). In other languages Related articles * Morrison's Metang External links |} de:Metang es:Metang fr:Métang it:Metang ja:メタング zh:金属怪